The end a beginning?
by eppy192
Summary: Who has the potential to save not only a world, not only a galaxy, but a whole universe? A team is reunited, sg1 past and present work to save the universe, with a little help from Atlantis can they save existence? Some S/J
1. O'Neill

This is a new story that im posting, please review if you want more!

--

Milky way Galaxy, USA, Pentagon 25th June 2008

"General O'Neill's office." the secretary answered the phone. A voice well known to all those in General O'Neill's office responded, however this wasn't a social call, this was different, from the tone of voice, to the time of day, everything was different, nothing was going to be the same again...not unless Sg-1 could save the day one more time. It was this that led to the secretary transferring the call to the General without a second thought. The secretary sighed, she knew the reality, the end of the world could be upon them, just maybe there are some people who can make a difference.

It had begun.


	2. Visitors

Milky way Galaxy, Earth, USA, SGC 24th June 2008

"Welcome back to Earth colonel Carter." General Landry announced from the control room. Colonel Carter glanced up and nodded in polite recognition of the General's presence, before turning her attention to her team, former team she mentally corrected herself, before her stood Cam, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c.

If they're expressions were any indication then they had missed her almost as much as she had missed them, even Teal'c seemed to hide a smile behind his solemn exterior. She stepped forwards towards them ready to exchange hugs and greetings.

The sound of the giant ring rotating interrupted the happy reunion as all they're attention instead moved to the giant ring behind her.

They were all well trained and as the gate spun they all jumped to life, thoughts of reunions quickly pushed away, as the wormhole engaged and the giant whoosh filled the gate room, the former members of Sg-1 stood awaiting the anticipated communication from whoever was on the other end of the wormhole.

As they had learnt many times over during their years on Sg-1 what happened next was unexpected, the iris retreated, withdrawing any protection that earth had from whoever was at the opposite end of the wormhole.

The team went into full alert mode, ready for whatever intruder may pass through the wormhole.

Every second stretched into its own eternity as they waited, eventually patience prevailed.

Three figures stepped out of the wormhole, the team took in the visitors:

the first was well known to all the members of Sg-1, he carried himself with supreme intelligence despite his size compared to the other 2 visitors,

the second was known to a few of the members of Sg-1, she was known well by one in particular and her presence emanated peace and a greater level of understanding into the room around her,

the third figure appeared very primitive, yet the members of Sg-1 who knew her were well aware that she had great power, they had learned from her and her people not that appearances could be deceptive.

"Hold your fire." Colonel Carter ordered, the soldiers in the room obeyed without question, Colonel Carter knew what she was doing, the 3 visitors must be friends.


	3. A Surprise

Sorry i'd forgot the disclaimer, I don't own Stargate or anything else.

Thank for the reviews!

--

Gate room, SGC

Everyone in the gate room stared expectantly at Sam as she stepped forward towards the visitors.

"Thor, we thought that you were...we thought that you'd disappeared when your planet..." Sam Carter was shocked, before her stood a friend thought dead when he along with his civilization self destructed.

"Hello Colonel Carter, it is most agreeable to see you once more."

"Thor...how?"

"They ascended." A voice spoke up from behind Sam, which she recognised as Daniel.

"It is true." said Oma, "though they are not at the same level as us, the asguard were able reach ascension."

"Well thats really great Thor, Oma, Lya, but can I ask what you are visiting us for, not that we're not glad to see you but..." Sam said

"It is true Colonel Carter, there is a grave problem that requires your urgent attention." Thor explained.

"If it's ok with you we could all move to a the briefing room?"

"Please proceed Colonel Carter." requested Thor. Carter glanced up to the control room to receive permission from general Landry, she was aware that it was not her responsibility to have taken control of the situation, however the events of the last few minutes had unfolded so quickly that she had had little choice.

Despite the obvious urgency of the situation she allowed herself a small smile, all things taken into consideration, for the SGC this was about as normal as any welcome back could get.

--

Briefing room, SGC

The former members of Sg-1 were sat around the table, joined by General Landry they were now waiting for the 3 visitors to begin their explanation of what potential threat greeted them today.

"We have come to the Tau'ri only as a last resort," began Thor, "the threat we are facing exceeds any that we have ever faced before. Not only does it have the potential to kill every living being, the threat is of the complete destruction of the universe." There was a collective gasp around the table, some of those present comprehending more than others the full implication of what Thor had just said.

"What your suggesting then Thor, is not only the destruction of the universe, but the end of existence, what could possibly..." Carter asked once she had recovered from the initial shock of the statement.

"You are indeed correct Colonel Carter." Oma replied, " Not only will the universe be destroyed, but also the many planes of existence that are centered around this universe. We are currently unsure as to what is causing the destruction, it is possible that it is a natural phenomenon, in which case we may be unable to do anything to prevent it."

"Why have you come to us then?" Daniel spoke up.

"We hoped that you would assist us in the investigation into what is occurring, only through complete co-operation of the five races can we hope to overcome this destruction." Lya said, speaking for the first time.

"Would it not then assist us to have the furlings helping us?" Daniel asked.

"They will be here momentarily." Oma said, as if on cue a human appeared in the room, the humans around the table stared expectantly, the human spoke, but with the voice of a Goa'uld.

"I am Mercury, messenger for the Goa'uld." The human declared, almost instinctively Sam reached for her gun.

"You need not fear Colonel Carter," Thor said, "Mercury will not harm you."

"Wait a minute," Daniel suddenly said, his voice disbelieving, "are you saying that the Goa'uld are in fact the furlings?"

"Indeed they are Doctor Jackson, or perhaps to phrase it more accurately the Goa'uld choose to take that name after the absolution of the alliance. The older generations of Goa'uld were not the violent and power-hungry people that their descendants are."

"I see." said General Landry, neither really seeing or being reassured, he shared the same unsure and disbelieving expressions of the other who sat around the table.


	4. O'Neill again

Milky way Galaxy, USA, Pentagon 25th June 2008

Jack O'Neill's phone rang, he sighed no doubt another politician with a matter that really was urgent, as far as Jack was concerned, nothing short of imminent destruction of the earth counted as urgent business.

He picked up the phone and an unexpected, yet welcome voice greeted him.

"Sir?" it questioned, and he smiled.

"Nice to hear from you Carter, how've you been?"

"Sir, theres been some events at the SGC which I thought you needed to be notified of immediately." Carter's voice betrayed a panic that he had only heard her use in the most dire of situations.

"Is it not normally General Landry's responsibility to report any such events to me?" O'Neill asked puzzled.

"Yes sir, however he's currently occupied with a Goa'uld which is on base at the moment, so he gave me authorisation..."

"WHAT?!"

"Er...Thor transported..."

"What?!"

"Would you like me to start from the beginning sir?"

"Er yes Carter, could be a good idea." So Carter filled Jack in on all the happenings at the SGC over the past day, when she finished Jack was silent for a few moments.

"I'll be there as soon as I can ." Jack said, putting th phone back on its cradle and grabbing anything that he may need as he left his office. Telling his secretary to cancel any meetings for the next few days he left his office heading home, to pack what he would need for a few days stay in Colorado Springs.


End file.
